Spiritus sancti
by Expensive-taste
Summary: Poudlard est assiégé, Harry réfléchi à ce qui l'a amené là où il est et pourquoi. Ses motivations seront-elles suffisantes pour vaincre ?


**Cet OS est un peu spécial et fait un parallèle entre Harry Potter (qui appartient corps et âme à JK Rowling) et Jésus qui est à tout le monde si on y croit. Je ne pense pas être la première à faire cette comparaison, mais quelque chose m'y a poussé.**

**Si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Spiritus Sancti<strong>

Que fais-je ici ? Pour qui et pourquoi suis-je né ? (Dans quel état j'erre… ah, ah, ah !)

Ce sont des questions que tout le monde se pose au moins une fois dans sa vie normalement, non ? Moi, je n'ai pas eu à le faire car il est évident pour le monde entier depuis _la_ révélation, que je ne suis ici-bas que pour une chose : accomplir la prophétie, libérer la population du joug de Voldemort…

Alors je marche dans la combine… je fais ce que j'ai à faire, en essayant de ne pas avoir trop d'états d'âme… Ce rendent-ils compte qu'ils me considèrent comme le Messie ? Je ne suis pas un dieu, je n'ai rien d'un Jésus et pourtant, d'une certaine manière, je lui emboite le pas, moi aussi je dois mourir pour renaitre. Je suis haï d'un côté et adoré de l'autre, on attend de moi des miracles, mais pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas le fils de Dieu, d'ailleurs ou est-il Dieu, hein ? Les sorciers n'ont pas de Dieu, ils ont des héros, mais des héros vieux et sages, alors que je suis jeune et fou.

J'ai envie de vivre, de me saouler le samedi soir, de sortir avec des filles ou des garçons, qu'importe, de leur faire l'amour sans penser au lendemain, de ne pas faire mes devoirs, de me foutre de l'avenir, de vivre normalement quand on a 17 ans quoi ! Je voudrais que mes parents ne soient pas morts pour moi, ou alors que je sois mort avec eux. Avaient-ils conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient en me protégeant ? Savaient-ils qu'ils me livraient en pâture à un monde déboussolé, avide de se raccrocher à quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? Que c'est un fardeau trop lourd pour moi d'être le Survivant ?

Et Dumbledore ? Mon mentor, mon « maitre » à penser, mon ami ? L'omniscient Albus Dumbledore, qu'étais-je pour lui ? Une arme à affuter, un fils spirituel, un pion sur un échiquier ? Il a lui-même battu Grindelwald, le Voldemort de l'époque, il aurai dû savoir comment je me sentais, non ? Mais c'était loin pour lui, et il n'était déjà plus adolescent… je me suis remis entre ses mains, quelles qu'en étaient les raisons, je voulais partager ce poids avec lui.

Je suis si seul, et pourtant je suis toujours entouré. Par mes deux meilleurs amis d'abord, Ron et Hermione, mes 1ers _disciples_… et puis les autres, Neville, Seamus, Dean, les jumeaux, Ginny… et combien encore que je ne connais pas ? Combien qui souffriront à mes côtés, mourront pour la Cause, qui croit en moi, qui ne voit que _l__'__Elu_ en moi ? Je suis leur étoile du berger, la lumière qu'il faut suivre pour sortir des ténèbres engendrées par le « diable ». Je voudrais me débarrasser de cette charge pour pouvoir n'être que moi, pas un modèle. J'aimerais tant pouvoir fuir mes responsabilités. Mais je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, on me scrute, traque mes faux pas, mes « ennemis » sont à l'affut…

L'un de nous deux doit mourir du fait de l'autre, c'est inévitable, puisque c'est écrit… Et je dois vaincre, et donc vivre, oh, pas pour moi, pas qu'ils en aient quelque chose à faire de ma vie, non, mais parce que je suis du « bon » côté et que je suis le seul à pouvoir faire le sale boulot. En attendant, je porte ma croix, subi les épreuves mises sur ma route, pleure mes morts, mes parents qui me manquent horriblement, mon parrain Sirius que j'ai à peine eu le temps de connaître…

Le chemin qui mène vers lui est difficile et douloureux (normal direz-vous, c'est celui qui mène à la _Rédemption_), ponctué ça et là de petits bonheurs, trop peu nombreux à mon goût. Je ne m'autorise pas à aimer d'amour, je refuse de souffrir plus et de faire souffrir, mais je peux détester, c'est moins dangereux, alors je ne m'en prive pas. Qui ? Jédusor évidemment, Bellatrix, les Malefoye père et fils, pettigrew, j'en passe et des meilleurs ! J'aime haïr Drago, parce que c'est facile et qu'il me le rend bien, c'est drôle d'ailleurs, quiconque nous verrais côte à côte, inverserais les rôles, lui le blond à l'allure d'ange aristocratique sur de lui et moi de brun tourmenté toujours en colère, nous n'avons pas l'air à notre place. Vous allez penser que je suis cinglé, mais c'est réconfortant d'avoir un ennemi sur qui compter, sans lui j'aurais explosé depuis longtemps je crois, je ne pense pas que cela lui plairait, mais la fouine est ma soupape de sécurité et j'ai besoin de lui.

Je ne sais pas si je survivrais à cette énième (et dernière ?) confrontation, en ai-je vraiment envie d'ailleurs ? Car si je gagne, j'entrerais au Panthéon des sorciers, je serais un dieu vivant et qui peut vouloir ça ? Définitivement, je préfère être un dieu mort, tuer le mage noir et mourir aussi. Malgré tout, je ne me fait pas d'illusions, rien ne va jamais comme je le veux. Bon, assez pleurniché sur mon sort ! Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Peut-être à tout à l'heure, qui sait ?

* * *

><p>Quand je vous disais que rien ne va comme je le voudrais ! Je suis toujours vivant… et le pire, c'est que j'en suis heureux, incroyable non ? Parce que j'ai tué l'autre taré ? Parce que mes amis sont toujours là ? Non. Parce que j'aime et que je suis aimé en retour. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible et pourtant… je l'avais sous les yeux tous les jours et je n'ai rien vu, il n'est pire aveugle que celui qui ne veux pas voir dit-on, et bien c'est vrai.<p>

C'est devenu lumineux quand je l'ai vu près de moi, avec moi, mon meilleur ennemi. Il avait peur, je le sentais, je l'ai regardé étonné par sa présence et j'ai compris. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, cette peur de me perdre, cet amour que je m'interdisais de ressentir. Et tout à coup, la vie valais la peine d'être vécue, elle avait un sens, je devais vaincre Tom pour lui, pour nous, j'avais enfin une raison de me battre autre que la vengeance, autre que la colère, autre que le devoir. Je me suis senti léger, débarrassé du poids du monde, j'étais fort, invincible, car nous étions deux désormais, qu'importait tout le reste. Ca n'a pas été sans mal, mais je l'ai eu. J'étais crevé, mais j'ai couru vers Drago, me suis jeté dans ses bras et l'ai embrassé comme un affamé sous les yeux médusés des autres. Je me fiche de leur opinion, je l'aime, et c'est grâce à lui que je suis vivant, grâce à lui qu'ils auront des lendemains qui chantent, ils devraient le remercier au lieu de nous regarder comme ça, comme si c'était mal, comme si j'étais fou. On va partir tous les deux, loin, très loin de ce monde qui ne comprend rien, j'en ai marre de me battre, je veux juste être heureux avec lui, car ce que je vois dans ses yeux ce n'est pas un dieu, juste un garçon amoureux…

FIN

PS : je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter Drago à l'équation, qui représente l'aspect plus humain de l'amour...


End file.
